promusfandomcom-20200215-history
Indepian Military System
Overview There are 2 sections of the military in Indep: Army and Navy. Army covers ground forces while Navy covers sea. Though the two sections are different in training and fighting, the ranks and equipment is virtually the same. There are many companies in each section, fighting units that consist of the Indep army and are commanded by officers. Training After signing up/being drafted through the military, recruits go through 14 weeks of Boot Camp. For the first 10 weeks, there is an intense physical readiness training regimen, followed by standard drills and protocols such as reloading and charging a firmitite battery, hand to hand combat, setting up a tesla coil, etc. The next 4 weeks consist of psychological training, where recruits go through fasting, torture, other psychological challenges to test their willpower. After the weeks of conditioning and hardening, the recruits graduate and are promoted to privates and, depending on the current status at hand, either sent back to their home or shipped off to a nearby military base along the borders of Promus to be ready for any attack. Ranks Though there are actually 6 ranks in the Indepian military, only three of them require training. The other three unlisted here are Colonel, Captain, and General, though their purposes are for strategic planning than physical warfare and as such they do not require any more training other than tactical military drills. Soldier The soldiers (or more specifically, privates) are the basic troopers of Indep. They are the most common soldier in the nation and perform all manner of tasks from open warfare to city fighting to construction of fortifications to defending Indepian property. Privates are always equipped with a standard-issue TV-92 rifle fitted with a bayonet and 5 extra Firmitite batteries. See equipment for details on mechanics of tesla weaponry. Due to the low technology on Promus and therefore low synthetic fiber production, any previous body armor or kevlar conscruction methods used on Earth would prove too costly to outfit an army with. As such, the standard issue armor is made of a flak-jacket like material called M1-F armor that offers basic protection against bullet and shell fragments. It covers the chest and torso and provides mediocre all-around resistance from most of the weapons on Promus (excluding tesla technology, but in which case any armor becomes moot). Officer Those who prove to be exceptionally capable and experienced are capable of being promoted to an Officer. They also receive extra training in order to be able to handle the numbers of personnel given over to their command. An officer's duty is to lead a squadron of 150-300 men who are of lower ranking than them. There are variations of the officer which coincide with their commanding ability and determine who to give orders to. As well as being allowed to command soldiers lower than them, officers are granted the permission to use better equipment and armor from the Indepian armory (such as TV-99 6-coil rifle, TVP-35 tesla pistol and M1-K kevlar armor) as well as being priveleged to keep items recovered from the battlefield. When an officer faces years of wartime as an officer and excels in leading forces with a track record to prove, they are promoted to veteran officer or major if they choose, the former being more priveleged and commanding higher groups of men. Major An officer can choose to become a major; if they choose so, then they go through rigorous training, regardless of current physical and mental abilities. Where privates and officers are charged with leading the attack, majors come in last and fulfill the objective if the previous soldiers have not done so already. They can command almost any number of anyone of lower rank of them, including veteran officers.